Grenade
| continuity = | other names = Hand grenade | availability = | manufacturer = Various | model = Various | 1st appearance = }} Grenades are little hand-held explosive devices. As such, they are also referred to as hand grenades. They are spherical in shape, or sometimes oblong, and fit comfortably in the palm of the hand. They are activated by way of a ring or trigger, which must be pulled or pressed, giving the user a small measure of time to release the item before it explodes. The blast radius of a hand grenade varies depending upon the strength of the explosive, but let's just say, that its best to stay at least twelve feet away if you expect to keep your nuts intact. In fiction In many forms of media, hand grenades are most commonly found in the War genre. War-themed comic books were very popular in the 1950s and 1960s, many of which chronicled stories dealing with World War II. Later comics and related media, told tales relating to the Vietnam War. Hand grenades were but one of many such weapons frequently seen in such tales. If one really wants to ramp up their testosterone level and become a true badass, they upgrade their arsenal to include a grenade launcher. This is a heavy shoulder mounted cannon that fires grenades rather than relying upon the physical throwing capability of a user. This has the added benefit of additional range for targets that are farther away. Grenade launchers pop up every now and again in the Resident Evil video game series, and they are a must for dealing with larger threats like El Gigante. Resident Evil 4 Grenades have also been used in The Walking Dead comic book series by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment. During the "All Out War" storylines, the Saviors lobbed grenades over the gates of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. One of the Alexandrians, Heath, lost his leg in a grenade explosion. During the battle, a Savior named Dwight lobbed a hand grenade over the Safe-Zone's walls. An opponent named Paul Monroe threw it back over the wall where it exploded, killing several people, including a man named Gary. Walking Dead 120 In the 1995 film Species, Preston Lennox was a former military officer turned mercenary who was hired by the United States government to track down a murderous alien/human hybrid named Sil. After following a trail of bodies, Lennox found Sil in a sewer where he killed her blowing her head off with a grenade launcher. Species (1995) On the TV series Angel, a fanatic named Daniel Holtz lobbed a hand grenade into the demon bar known as Caritas, which destroyed the inside of the bar. Lorne was very put out by this. Angel: Lullaby A specialized weapon of note is a Tranc-gas grenade. A tranc-gas grenade is a standard grenade filled with a tranquilizing agent utilized by the United States Army. It was one of numerous weapons employed by the staff at Gamma Base as a means of subduing the Hulk. Another special weapon of some renown is the pumpkin bomb. A pumpkin bomb is a small spherical hand grenade whose casing is in the shape and color of a pumpkin. Originally, the Green Goblin used only stun bombs, but later adopted the more colorful pumpkin bombs into his arsenal. Amazing Spider-Man 14 Notes * Grenades, Hand grenade, and Hand grenades all redirect to this page. * The Flash villain known as The Top has been referred to as the "Atomic grenade". Flash 122 Appearances |-|Films= * Species - Grenade launcher. |-|Television= * Angel: Lullaby * Fear the Walking Dead: What's Your Story? |-|Comics= * Batman 685 - Hush blows up some Vietnamese warlords with hand grenade. * Cavewoman: Raptorella 1 - Cavewoman finds a grenade attached to a trip-wire in the jungle. * Detective Comics 934 - The Colony army fitted with grenades. * Green Arrow: Year One 3 - Hackett fires a grenade launcher at Oliver Queen. * Star Wars 32 - Proton grenade. * Walking Dead 120 |-|Video games= * Resident Evil 4 References Category:Articles Category:Items